The overall objective of this contract is to establish a clinical coordinating center (CCC) to provide statistical and coordination services for the proposed multi-center study to determine the pulmonary complications of HTLV-III/LAV infection. Basically, the CCC will be involved in all aspects of the proposed study including (1) the development of the protocol, manual of operations, data forms, and quality assurance procedures, (2) the development and the implementation of procedures for the conversion of data to the CCC computer, and (3) the processing of data including statistical analysis, final report preparation for the study, and publication of the study data. The CCC will also provide other services such as assistance in arranging and planning Steering Committee meetings, including preparation and distribution of the minutes and the reproduction and distribution of study documents.